First Grade
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Morgan help Jackson get ready for his first day of first grade.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **My nephew starts school again today, so I had to write another first day of school story for Jackson! I wondered how he would like going into a new school year. Then I looked through a storybook and wondered, what if one of Jackson's friends had a different teacher? So here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson was so excited for first grade. He and Greg and Morgan visited the school to meet his teacher and see his new classroom. As they rounded the corner, they met Jackson's friend Gracie with her mother. Gracie looked sad.

"Gracie, you okay?" Jackson asked.

"I have Miss Olson," Gracie said.

"She and Jackson aren't in the same class," Gracie's mother Isabel said.

Jackson's eyes widened. "We not?"

"No," Gracie said with a frown.

"But who's gonna help me paint pictures?" Jackson asked. "You a good artist!"

"It's okay, Jacks," Greg assured him. "She's just across the hall."

"Yeah," Morgan agreed. She pointed to the door they were in front of. "You're here in Mrs. Campbell's class."

A woman with short brown hair and glasses stepped out to greet them. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Campbell. Welcome to first grade."

"Hi," Greg said as he shook her hand and introduced himself and Morgan. He smiled at Jackson. "This is our son Jackson."

Mrs. Campbell smiled reassuringly at the concerned child. "I'm so happy you're going to be in my class, Jackson. We're going to have a great year."

Jackson looked at Mrs. Campbell and hesitantly smiled. "We are?"

"Sure! We're going to read and work with letters and numbers. We're even going to work with computers."

Jackson smiled a bit wider. "I work on the computer sometimes. We talked to my Nana an' Papa an' Great Greta on the sky!"

"He loves calling his grandparents and great-grandmother on Skype," Greg explained.

"Yeah! An' sometimes I talk to my friend Katie! She's in Seattle, that's where my daddy an' mama's boss is from!" Jackson added.

"On, wow," Mrs. Campbell said.

Jackson smiled. He saw Gracie chatting happily with her new teacher. "Mrs. Campbell, why does my friend Gracie have a different teacher?"

"We have so many kids coming to first grade," she explained. "We had to be sure everyone has a class. And I work with Miss Olsen very often, so you'll see her sometimes. And our classes have lunch and recess together."

Jackson smiled softly. He liked being able to see his friends.

"And just think," Morgan said. "You're going to make new friends too."

"Gracie still be my friend?" Jackson asked.

"Of course!" Greg assured him.

Gracie looked over and waved. Jackson smiled and waved. He didn't like that his friend in another class, but was excited about first grade.

The morning of the first day of school, Jackson happily got his backpack and everything together. He told his dog Scruffy that everything would be fine. Greg took a picture to send his grandparents and marveled at how his son was growing up.

Jackson looked nervous. "Daddy, will first grade be fun?"

Greg smiled warmly. "Of course. Jacks, you are going to learn so much and make new friends. You're going to be great!"

Jackson smiled. "I'm excited, but I gonna miss Gracie."

"I know, and she's going to miss you. But you'll see each other and play at recess."

"Yeah, that's good."

When they arrived at school, Jackson looked at his classroom and classmates. He loved the reading and art centers, and liked that his friends Ben and Lucy were in his class.

Jackson found his desk and set his backpack down. "Hi," a little girl said. "What's your name?"

"Jackson. This my desk. It has my name, see?" Jackson pointed to the strip of paper with his name.

"I'm Kylie. Here's my name, see?" She pointed to her name on the desk next to Jackson's.

"Cool."

"Hi, Jackson!" Ben and Lucy said. They were seated across from Jackson and Kylie.

"Hi guys! This is Kylie." His friends smiled and said hello. Jackson smiled at Kylie. "You wanna play with us at recess?"

"Okay!"

Jackson enjoyed getting to know his new teacher and friends. Just as Mrs. Campbell said, their class and Gracie's class had lunch and recess together. Jackson loved playing with his friends.

When Greg and Morgan picked him up to go home, Jackson had a huge smile. "Daddy! Mama! Guess what? I had a great day!"

"You did?" Greg asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah! I did so much! I read a new book, an' we talked about numbers, an' made new friends!"

"Wow!" His parents said.

"My friend Kylie likes to swing on the swings too! An' we all played with Gracie an' her new friends!"

Greg smiled. "That is so cool, Jacks!"

Jackson smiled and introduced Kylie. "This my daddy and mama! They made my lunch! Kylie had pretzels too!"

"Yeah," Kylie said. "I like pretzels!"

"Jackson does too," Morgan said with a warm smile.

Greg smiled. "That is so great, Jacks."

"An' she likes chocolate milk too! We had some at lunch! An' we played together an' had music class an' everything! I love first grade!"

Greg and Morgan smiled warmly as Jackson talked about his day. He really had a wonderful day.

"Daddy, guess what?" Jackson asked on the way home. "Tomorrow, we gonna have P.E. an' play! An' Mrs. Campbell said I am a good listener, cause I sat criss cross applesauce when it was storytime!"

"Very good, Jacks," Greg said with a smile.

"You are a good student, sweet pea," Morgan added.

Greg loved hearing Jackson talk about his day and seeing him so happy. "Sounds like you had a great day, Jacks."

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "First grade is cool!"

 **The End**


End file.
